


Left Behind

by StarRoseColors



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Mystery Kids- Fandom, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Crossover, Gen, Magic, Magic Coraline Jones, Magic Dipper Pines, Magic Mabel Pines, Magic-Users, Mild Blood, Mystery Kids, Written for a October prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Some times, magic left behind traces. And the adults sometimes didn’t know how to handle it.Or: Dipper and Mabel, Wirt, and Coraline all suffer side effects of what happened to them.
Kudos: 49





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 27: Living, Dead, Undecided
> 
> Note: I found lots of stuff about these kids finding pieces of their enemies’ magic in them but I decided to write my own taking after reading Pixels by mandaree1. Go read it, it’s short but good.

**Coraline**

On the third week of Coraline’s stay in Gravity Falls, she gave everyone dolls.

Miniature versions of them, actually.

Mabel and Neil cooed over the mini them while Dipper and everyone else were confused but appreciative. Stan and Ford initially refused to take them, but within two nights of receiving them, Mabel had pictures of both them cuddling their twin’s doll. Jill and Bill also received ones, but these were more plushies, in the form of their shape form.

“Thank you, but this kind of feels like Mabel’s territory.” Jill voiced as she examined the little star plushie. “What brought this on?”

Coraline shrugged. “I like having an eye on everyone.” She walked away, leaving the demon both confused and a little unsettled. She looked down at the button eye of the plush.

For some reason, it felt like it was watching her.

Jill and Bill both put theirs in the small space where they kept most of their belongings. (Mabel jokingly called it their Hammerspace.) And then they moved on. The former was trying to keep her other brother focused on his wedding and away from taking a peek at Gravity Falls. The latter was, due to his sister, forced to keep an eye on his bondmates.

It was a month later when human form Jill stumbled into the kitchen late at night. She had to pop over to Maine to calm Evan’s worries and that had taken all day. Hunger rumbling in her stomach, Jill opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of Chinese she had deemed hers.

She turned around and froze. A minute later, Bill was forcibly yanked into the kitchen. “What?” he snapped, annoyed. “Shooting Star’s having some lovely nightmares-” Jill pointed. He followed her finger.

“Isn’t that-”

“Yep.”

“I thought you put that in your Hammerspace.”

“I did!”

Jill’s plush doppelganger stared at them from the table.

In the morning, Wybie walked in to find Jill and Bill both perched on top of the fridge, wide-eyed and staring at the plush. After much apologies, he took it off their hands and burned it.

**Dipper**

There was a loud crash from the kitchen. “Dammit!” Michelle King swore, coming out covered in flour. “Apologies boys,” she said, remembering that Wirt and his friend Dipper were there. They were watching some sort of show- Duck Holmes? She couldn’t remember, but Dipper seemed laser-focused on him.

“It’s alright Mom,” Wirt said. “You hear worse over at the Shack.”

She assumed it was the Jones girl. “I know, but that was the last of the flour. And I promised your brother rock cookies tonight.” ‘Rock cookies’ were Greg’s own personal recipe, packed with enough chocolate that when they cooled, they were hard as a rock. They hadn’t made them since…the incident.

“Isn’t there enough time to get more?”

She glanced over at the clock that was part of the vacation home’s decor. “Oh, no. There isn’t.” She let out a groan, curling a hand into her hair. “Greg’s gonna be disappointed. I would do anything for more flour.”

“Deal.”

There was a handshake and a flash of warmth. And before Michelle realized what had happened, she was holding a bag of flour.

Dipper blinked, looking confused even if his hand was just lit up in blue fire. “Wait…what just happened?”

**Wirt**

Ford had lost the kids.

 _He_ had _lost_ the _kids_.

How was that even possible. 

They had been three feet away from the forest edge! He had looked away for a minute and when he had looked back, they were gone. He wandered the woods now with a flashlight, yelling for them. “Dipper! Mabel! Jones, King! The rest of you kids!”

There was a sudden screech. Ford paused in surprise. Not a moment later, the bushes parted to reveal a man with a bag on his head. Before questions could be asked, Flug ran past, yelling “No, no, no. ¡NO!” The scientist paused in surprise before running forward.

He parted the bushes to-

Overwhelming darkness.

The flashlight wasn’t enough to break the darkness. He looked away before taking a breath. “DIPPER! MABEL! KIDS! KIDS, WHERE-”

“Please lower the flashlight, Mr. Pines.”

He whirled around, staring. Wirt stood there, blinking up at him. Ford carefully followed the order. No, he wasn’t imagining it- those were definitely multicolored eyes. The darkness around them faded, revealing the rest of the kids huddled behind the boy. There was also Demencia a few feet away, tied up in…a tree? 505 seemed to be trying to get her down.

“How…?”

“She’ll be fine. Can we go home?”

Ford nodded, unsure of what else to say.

**Mabel**

“What’ca doing sweetie?”

Stan found his nibling sitting on the porch. She seemed to be humming one of those pop songs Dipper liked. She was staring at something in her hand, Waddles next to her.

“She’s dead.”

He craned his neck. One of the piglets that Waddles had adopted recently (from somewhere?) laid in her hands. He could see the teeth marks and the red covering its side. “Oh, sweetie.” He knelt, reaching for the piglet. “I’m sorry. How about we-”

“No!” Mabel pulled away, eyes wide. “I can fix Charlotte!”

Before he could retort, golden magic surrounded her hands. Stan leaned back, on instinct opening his mouth to yell for one of those demons. Before he could, the glow faded.

The piglet let out a pig version of a gasp. It let out an oink, standing up to rub against Mabel’s face. She let out a happy little gasp, cooing over Charlotte. Stan, unsure of what else to do, hugged her and watched her and the pigs.

When the Mystery Shack closed, Charlotte had gathered over a hundred dollars somehow.


End file.
